Snuggling
by Meda Princess
Summary: A short collection of drabbles set within a head-canon-verse. When the boys have trouble sleeping, they seek out the others' comfort, even years later. Old habits die hard.
1. Chapter 1

**Anime:** Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

**Title:** Snuggling

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** A short collection of drabbles set within a head-canon-verse. When the boys have trouble sleeping, they seek out the others' comfort, even years later. Old habits die hard.

**Pairings:** minor Reverseshipping, Faithshipping, and Scoopshipping

* * *

Grr. It's 1'oclock in the morning and instead of going to sleep, I write a whole damn mini-series in my head, and know if I wait til morning to write it, I'll have forgotten most of it. TT Why, you damn bunnies, why?

* * *

**Chapter 1: At the Start**

Thunder rumbled outside as lightening flashing across the skies. Crow lay in his bed, floating in that state just between awake and asleep, when the door creaked open and soft footsteps entered the room. Yusei stood in the doorway, pillow clutched under his arm.

Another clap of thunder and the black haired boy scurried over to his friend's bed, crawling under the covers.

Crow chuckled softly as he shifted to let his friend settle down before snuggling closer.

"Thanks," Yusei murmured into the pillow still clutched to his chest between the two.

"What are friends for?" Crow grinned. Thunderstorms didn't bother the redhead; he often enjoyed them, fascinated by the lightening. But they terrified Yusei and he would sneak into Crow's room for comfort, as the boys often would.

Yusei had been the one to start it, slipping into Crow's room one night after a nightmare. Though Crow had been surprised by the elder boy seeking comfort from him, he'd welcomed Yusei without question, and soon he too began sneaking into Yusei's room after a nightmare without fear of ridicule.

Neither would turn to Jack for something like this. No, the blonde would probably make fun of them, saying it was silly to let themselves be scared by such things.

So it confused Crow when the door creaked open again.

Jack stood there uncertainly, his own pillow dangling from his hand.

A particularly loud clap of thunder resounded outside. Yusei squeaked. Jack yelped and practically dove into the bed on Yusei's other side, as Crow started laughing.

"Sh-Shut up!" Jack squawked, glaring at Crow from behind the pillow. "I'm not scared! I was just worried about you two!"

Yusei giggled softly. "Keep it down you two, or you'll wake everyone up."

Jack made a noncommittal noise, and shifted into a more comfortable position.

Lying between his two best friends, Yusei didn't feel as scared anymore.

...

Morning came to find the boys still snuggled together on the bed.

Martha just smiled and sighed in that motherly way and shut the door to let them get up as they pleased.

* * *

In my mind the boys are somewhere between 6 and 10.

Shout out to my lovely friend Anjeriiku Bunko for being my editor! ^^3 And since she's helping me edit this thing, the rest of the chapters will be uploaded as we edit them. I've already written the majority of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anime:** Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

**Title:** Snuggling

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** A short collection of drabbles set within a head-canon-verse. When the boys have trouble sleeping, they seek out the others' comfort, even years later. Old habits die hard.

**Pairings:** mentions Reverseshipping, Faithshipping, and Scoopshipping

* * *

Will be updated later because I can't think of a chapter name.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Yusei gasped as he sat up sharply, hands grasping at the blanket more firmly than necessary. Slowly, his breath returned to normal and his death grip lessened as he slipped from the bed.

Opening the door, he paused briefly. Ever since Kalin had joined the group, Crow was found more often than not snuggled into bed with him. So Yusei turned in the opposite direction down the hall of their shabby hideout and entered Jack's room.

The blonde was lying on his side, one arm under his head for support. Quietly, Yusei slid into the space behind his back, pressing his own back against the taller teen's.

"Hm?" Jack stirred lightly, turning his head to see who had entered his space.

"Bad dream," Yusei muttered quickly, pulling the blanket up to his chin.

Jack snorted lightly but made no other comment and let his head return to resting on his arm.

Yusei sighed softly, shifted so their backs were more firmly pressed together, closed his eyes, and breathed in deeply, letting Jack's presence calm and lull him back to sleep.

A short time later, the door opened again to reveal Crow shifting nervously on his feet, a sheepish grin on his face.

Yusei grinned and beckoned Crow over, who gladly accepted the offer.

As the two shifted to make room, Jack muttered something about why they had chosen _his_ bed, but Yusei just smiled, once again lying comfortably between his two best friends.

...

Morning came and Kalin stared in amused bewilderment at the three teens crammed on the small bed, one of Crow's arms and legs sprawled across Yusei who was still back-to-back with Jack.

Kalin just sighed.

* * *

So here, I'm thinking Crow also had a nightmare and sought out Yusei out of habit, who happened to be in Jack's room. And yes. Reverseshipping. Because it is completely underappreciated and I ship it to death. But I don't think Crow and Kalin are together in this one yet. It's more in the "getting closer" stage. Which also explains why Crow went to Yusei rather than Kalin.


End file.
